


Yseult's Beginning

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little DuCaines most certainly come from their mommy's tummy as well. DuCaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Trimester

**March**

Hi! I'm here… here!  not there… right here!

I'm barely the size of a pea, I'm aware. I still have about eight months ahead, though; eight more months to develop into a mini human. I don't really look like a baby yet.

Perhaps I should admit that actually, I don't really like water… and I'm about to live into a bubble full of it until December. It should shield me from bumps and pressure, and allow me a quiet, unconcerned evolvement, so I guess it isn't all that bad after all. In addition, eight months, compared to a lifetime after birth is almost nothing. I still don't really like all this, though.

Oh, and here we go again…

Mom's throwing up… again. I kind of feel guilty about giving her such a hard time. She seems to be taken care of very well, though. Dad's always there for her when she's feeling nauseous.

**April**

All of my major body organs and systems have begun to develop. I look somewhat more like a baby now, and I'm feeling happier about being into this sac as well. I have got so much room to wiggle and wave! That, however, won't last for long… I can't honestly imagine this being too petite for me one day, though… even though I'm aware I still need to become quite a lot bigger than this. I'm less than an inch at this moment, and weigh less than a tenth of an ounce.

Mom – and Dad, of course – have gotten certainty about my existence today, even though Mom's already been thinking often about this possibility since her period remained absent for more than a week… and especially when she started feeling nauseous every single morning… and sometimes during the rest of the day, too.

She's been extra careful since that first ultrasound, it seems – which is very obvious indeed.

I sigh. Is she going to pee… again?

**May**

Hi, I'm here! Oh, did you just see that tumble? I often wonder about whether Mom could feel my acrobatics. It doesn't really look like it, even though it seems simply incredulous to me…

My internal organs have started working, and my ten little fingers and toes have become more distinct, and now have tiny, soft nails! My little hands have developed more than my feet, and arms both seem strangely longer than my legs. I really do hope that my head isn't going to remain this big, because otherwise I won't ever be capable to carry it, let alone keep it upright!

Some very thin hairs have started forming upon my head – reddish, like Dad's, and tooth buds have grown under my gums. I secretly hope that one sudden day I'm going to have very white and straight teeth, like everyone in Hollywood does.

Oh, have I mentioned that I'm about three inches, and weigh just half an ounce? I should most likely add that my genitals are quite visible on ultrasound… but Dad, and particularly Mom, would like to keep my gender secret… And I won't be telling you either!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Trimester

**June**

Both their voices sound very near like always, even though I'm all alone in this comfortable, warm environment in which I have been now for about four months.

I recognize them. I have heard them talking to me before, and mention possible names for me. There were some of them that I really liked, and some I didn't… at all. ‘Sunny’ must be my most liked choice thus far.

I wonder, whether my Mom and Dad have been talking to me before, because even though this isn't the very first time I hear them, it is only very recently that I managed.

My skin's pink… baby pink, somewhat transparent, and covered with very fine hair. I really do hope this isn't going to last forever… I'm feeling like a pinkish, downy hatchling...

My weight's nearly five ounces at this moment, and I'm approximately six inches. I actually bet Mom eating so many different fruits and vegetables daily must have something to do with my development.

**July**

I really, really don't like being tested upon. I'm healthy, I swear! Ah, there… eventually that creepy needle retracts!

I have become so much stronger over the last couple of weeks it is truly amazing. I secretly think Mom's able to feel me now. I'll give her one little push as a test.

… Three! And there I hardly kick my foot against the sac. I listen impatiently, and happily hear Mom's voice coming from near. "Horatio! I think I just felt one kick!"

Mission's accomplished, I think. "Really?" It comes from far in the familiar male rumble of my Dad. "Are you showing Mommy your activities?" It suddenly sounds nearer. I reply with another good push, sending Mom into a fit of giggles and Dad to join in with her right after.

I don't exactly see anything funny here. I easily retract my thumb from my mouth and difficultly clench both my hands into fists. I only learned this recently. I begin kicking against my sac with hands and feet, but find myself quite tired barely a few minutes later.

I'm not strong enough for this yet, even though I'm now ten inches, and weigh about eleven ounces. I yawn, and succumb to exhaustion.

**August**

My skin's become less translucent and more reddish in appearance. I somehow managed to look like I have been boiled. And then, my skin's so wrinkled… I already have wrinkles before I'm born!

I really am getting stronger nevertheless. My bones are slowly becoming more solid, and I'm finally able to say I certainly look like a miniature human being now. I, however, still need to develop a bit more to be capable to live without being in Mom's safe uterus. I'm barely twelve inches, and weigh around one pound. That's not quite big enough yet, even though Mom's belly's starting to show and getting rather hard to hide.

Dad doesn't seem to mind all that much. He usually gives me good night and morning pecks through Mom's tummy. And sometimes – or perhaps, usually – he seems to like giving them on irregular moments during the day, and night, too.

I mostly likely forgot to mention he always puts his hand on Mom's tummy while asleep as well? Actually, it is quite funny, and cute, to see him do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Third Trimester

**September**

I slowly succeed in opening my bright blue eyes for the very first time. Their color, I most likely inherited from my Dad – just like the red, thick hair.

I'm really happy to see that odd, downy hair disappear from my face! I already feel less like a hatchling, even though I still find that remaining lanugo – what appears to be the correct, scientific word for that strange, downy hair – onto the rest of my body quite troublesome. I still look like an animal, but already more than a mammal, than an odd looking and bill-less baby duck.

It actually seems to me that other sounds except from Mom's heartbeat are better audible than before. I wonder if it could be me, or if that's usual.

What fun it is to be able to kick and stretch! I now experience lack of room already, though… and that possibility of getting crammed up in here soon seems more reasonable every day. I now weigh nearly three pounds and I'm just sixteen inches.

I'm coated with some wax-like thing that should protect my skin, and help me to keep onto the same body temperature when I'm born. I don't yet feel like leaving my safe environment, though.

**October**

Alright. First, I'm looking like I'm cooked… and wrinkly… and now I'm getting chubby as well? You certainly cannot be serious about this!

I have turned head down over the last half month. I'm ready to see what it is like on the other, wide side. I'm nicely warm and relaxed here, and I'm hoping to be inside Mom's womb just a little while longer, but it is truly getting too petite for me in here… I'm no pea size anymore…

I cannot do my acrobatics that easily anymore, which is rather sad now I have become so much stronger, and even manage to have Dad feel me whenever he lovingly puts his hand on Mom's tummy.

Oh no… is this getting started again? Mom's off to pee for about the ninth time today, just like in the beginning. I'm around five pounds and seventeen inches now, I think… perhaps it is normal… I'm constantly pressing downwards after all…

I repeat: I'm getting crammed up here!

**November**

I think I finally managed to break through my sac! Please don't start at me… I'm well aware that it is a bit early, and that it surely sent Mom, and Dad, into panicking, but it is really getting too petite for me in here! I'm around twenty inches, and weigh approximately eight pounds.

Slowly, that lot of water that surrounded me during my time in here disappears. My head's settled against Mom's birth canal. Mom's screams and Dad's encouragements reach me, combined with another couple of unfamiliar voices – even though one of them seems like I have heard it before.

Lighting gets more intense, together with Mom's screams. "You are doing wonderful, Calleigh dear," Dad's voice sounds.

Oh damn, I think. "Oh fuck!" Mom cries, when she's trying to get me past the pelvic bone. She succeeds into this with an almost inaudible 'pop', and guides me onto Earth with one last, hard push.

Coldness suddenly surrounds me and almost instinctively, I start screaming.

Someone catches me immediately before lifting me upon Mom's tummy. Dad's there, too. "Little Yseult," he whispers, and Mom's tummy starts going up and down while she cries, and sobs.

"Yeah," she answers in tears of what I would assume to be happiness.


End file.
